Crossing Paths
by Inconsistent-Anime-Freak
Summary: Tsubasa and CCS crossover. Chapter 3 is up! Finally! Sorry it took so long.
1. Fated Meeting?

I do not own CCS or Tsubasa Chronicles.

* * *

The gentle breeze swirled through the sky. Cherry blossoms floated with the wind. School starts today, so Sakura was roller-blading to school.

"I have a feeling that something was going to fall out of the sky," she thought. In anticipation, she stared into the sky. A blob-thing seemed to come out of the sky! "HOOOEE!!!!!" Just in time, Sakura moved out of the way. Her eyes grew big at the sight. Two men, and a teenage boy and girl, all wore strange clothes.... "and a manju bun!" she thought. "This was getting weird."

The boy looks over at the girl. "Are you alright...Sakura?" Both of them stared at him.

The Sakura kept staring and asked, "How do you know my name?" Her eyes narrowed slightly.

The teen boy appeared surprised "Sorry," he apologized, "but I was talking to her." He pointed a quick finger at the other girl. "I had no clue."

The younger Sakura glanced at her watch. "Crap!! I'm almost late for school!" She stared at the newcomers. "Why don't you guys hang out somewhere, and I'll meet you here after class." Sakura skated off, leaving them in the distance.

When Sakura got to class, Tomoyo, her friend, asked her what was the matter.

"Well...I met some strangers; they looked weird. The girl that was with them, she had the same name as me!"

" Wow!" Tomoyo's eyes sparkled. "Are you going to meet them after again school?" She shook with excitement.

Sakura nodded. "Have to figure out where they're going." She shrugged blankly.

"I'm going with you!" She clapped a hand on her shoulder, trying to give her moral support.

* * *

Meanwhile........

"YOU STUPID MANJU BUN!!! Why did you land in front of her?!!" Kurogane roared. His black and red clothes flared with his anger.

Mokona snaked up Fai's pure white coat. "Kuro-rin is scaring me!" It started crying theatrically.

He patted softly. "Don't worry about it. He is gonna stay like that for a while." A gentle smile donned his face.

"Fai-san?" Syaoron asked. "Do you think it's a coincidence that we landed in front of someone that has the same name as the princess?"

"Maybe...maybe not...Who knows?" He shrugged.

"And she looks like Sakura-hime as well." They glanced at her. She has already attracted a few birds.

"Syaoron," she called, " What are we going to do?"

He rolled his eyes. "Wait...I guess."

...And they sat there, occupied with their own thoughts. The travelers stayed like that, until the time that the girl came was supposed to come back.

* * *

It's my first Story and Crossover.

Please... I need the feedback!


	2. Talking It Over

YAY! Chapter 2 is up!

Took forever to write, since I lost the origional Ch 2.

* * *

After school, Sakura and Tomoyo went to pick up the unknown travelers.

"Are they scaring you?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura shook her head. "Not really. It's just scaring me that... well... there's a girl with the same name as me and is like a teenage me, one of the adults has a sword, and a teen boy that looks like Syaoron!"

"Wow. That is very weird. Hope they drag you in one of those ghost stories." She laughed while Sakura started sweating bullets.

She recovered quickly and wiped the sweat off. "They should be around here," Sakura informed in a light voice, turning the corner. She gasped and her eyes grew large.

They were all asleep, despite the afternoon sun. Syaoran was crouching down, poking the teenage Sakura. He seemed oblivious to the fact that they were standing right in front of them!

Unable to control her anger, she screamed, " Syaoran! Stupid! Stop poking her!" Her voice startled him, and Syaoran stopped poking. The teenage boy woke with a start. With a wary eye, both boys stared at her. Sakura blushed and tried to think of halting her racing heart.

"Umm...Let's go to my house and talk?" Tomoyo piped in. She glanced at the adults. The blondie was literally lying on top of the guy in black and red._ I think that they are talking in their sleep._

That was true, since they were mumbling something that they couldn't define.

---

"Good thing Mother isn't home." Tomoyo sighed in relief. Everyone was sitting somehow on her tiny bed. It was quite a pain to wake the rest of them up....

_The boy, that looks like __Syaoran, just tapped the red guy on the head, and he flew into rage, like short-tempered baby,_Sakura thought. Her face puckered slightly. _Blondie had to __**drag**__ him here. Geez....._

The younger Sakura lightly jumped off the bed. Facing the travelers the travelers, she asked,"Since you are here, at least tell us your names. I don't think you want to address you as something weird, like Chuck Norris." Tomoyo and the younger Syaoron tried to conceal a giggle; the travelers, since they didn't have a clue, stared at her with questioning faces.

Blondie dazed for a quick second and introduced the traveling party. "I'm Fai and," pointing at the other adult, "that's Kuro-pii. You already know Sakura and Syaoran."

"_IT'S KUROGANE!!! YOU STUPID MAGE!!_" He definitely snapped, and started chasing Fai around the room. Blondie looked like he was having fun though.

"Don't forget me!" The manju bun jumped on the bed. "I'm Mokona Modoki!"

Turning to the younger ones, Syaoran asked, "Where are we? And...can you introduce yourselves?" His face was showing flickers of emotional injuries.

The rest of the younger ones heaved off the bed and stood next to Sakura. Syaoron spoke up. "Well, I'm Li Syaoran, and these are Sakura Kinomoto," he blushed slightly, "and Tomoyo Daidoji. We are and live in Tomoeda, Japan."

Tomoyo clapped her hands. "Since we don't know your last names, you can call them," she pointed a slight finger at the younger ones, "by theirs." They all nodded in agreement.

"So..." Kinomoto began, landing on the bed beside Syaoran, "Why are you guys in this world? Is there something you're searching for?" That pained look resurfaced on his face. He glanced at Sakura, then looked to the floor, not answering.

Realizing that pained look, Fai spoke up. " We are looking for something precious that is for Sakura. It has strong magical powers. Have you heard about something like that?" Kinomoto shook her head.

They froze as the sound of car wheels was nearing, and stopped. Tomoyo put her hand on her forehead. "I better tell Mother that we have visitors." Turning to the travelers, "You can stay here as long as you need to. We have lots of room." _I'll have fun making clothes for you!_(She's having evil thoughts.)

"All ask if I can stay for the night," Kinomoto said. "Might as well have a little fun."

"M..m...me too," Syaoran stammered. He blushed crimson red._ I want to go out and have fun with her Take Kinomoto out to the park or something. _Li-kun thought blankly.

" Then, it's settled," Tomoyo said happily. "Everyone's staying over."

* * *

In the last part when Syaoran is thinking, don't worry, he is **_not_** thinking evil.

Pleas Rate!!


	3. Settling In

Light feet tap in the perpetual darkness. A never ending darkness. A place where even light can't penetrate. Whipping her head from side to side, only one thought came to her mind: " Where is this?...and where does this place me?" Her light brown hair streams up as a swirl of wind rushes past. As fast that the air comes, it's gone. Turning, she wants to know who stopped the light breeze.

A mysterious person faces her, Obscured by the overlaying darkness, his face could not be identified. The clothes...the faded green cape...goggles... those seem familiar, like a half remembered melody.

Extending her hand, she wants to see who he really is. Instead of getting closer, he seems to be plunging deeper into non-existence.

"Wait!" The brunette forced her eyes open in the dim light. Her hair was drenched in cold sweat. Her emerald eyes were coated with confusion as she buried her face into her hands. "Who was he? Am I supposed to forget...or remember...?" As her mind clouded with her dream, she climbed out of the bed she borrowed for the night. Just as she got off the bed, another person had tackled her back on the bed.

"Are you okay, Sakura- san?" The younger brunette flashed worry within her emerald eyes.

Pushing herself up a little, the older of the two gave a soft smile. Sakura lightly patted her head. "Don't worry, Kinomoto-chan. I had a weird dream. It is nothing you have to fret over.

Lightly getting to her feet, the girl's emerald eyes blazed into the teen on the bed. Something in Sakura's voice betrayed what she thought. Closing her eyes, she drew a deep breath. Her face reflected a relaxed mind. She put her hands on the younger girl's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Their eyes met. The younger studied her face closely. "That's good." Kinomoto headed toward the door.

"Umm...." Sakura pointed a little. "..Don't forget to change..?"

"Huh?" She looked down to see light green nightwear comfortably on her frame. Her face contorted into a mix between shock and stupidity. Without a second thought, Kinomoto dashed out of the room.

"Hold up!" she called after the elementary kid.. "I'll walk down with you after we change!" Sakura turned quickly to get out of a baby pink nightdress. The haunting figure of Tomoyo appeared in front of the closet. She seems as if the Spirit of Christmas Past came to haunt her.

"Time to get dressed, Sakura-hime." Her eyes gleamed as she pulled the princess into her territory.

The three girls trooped downstairs, Tomoyo and Kinomoto in their school uniform and Sakura-hime in a light pink dress with simple embroidery around the bell sleeves.

At the table for breakfast, Syaoran's eyes looked downcast as he nibbled on a piece of toast. He wore a light green pullover and his goggles loosely hugged his neck.

"Good morning, Syaron-kun." He looked up at her bright smile. Seeing her happiness made his mouth curl a little at the corners.

"Huh?"Kinomoto jerked her head left then right. "Where's everyone else?"

"Li left for school already, saying that he had something to do at school. Fye, Mokona, and Kurogane are still sleeping. Somehow......."

"Shoot! Then I gotta run!!!" Kinomoto-chan grabbed a piece of toast and dashed out the door.

Tomoyo sighed. "She didn't have to run. I would just have my agents take me." With that, she pulled out a phone and started dialing and talking.

"I guess that means that we're alone for the day," Sakura said cheerfully.

"No you aren't."

Both of them stared at the elementary school girl. "Ehh?"

"I arranged for you to go to the school that Kinomoto's brother goes,"she merely replied. "It's the best because you can still be on the look out for the feather. You don't start today. It really starts tomorrow. Have fun while you can."

With that, she was escorted out by one of her body guards and left the stunned couple alone.

"So now I'm the prince." Li-kun casually said. It was because of the Sealed Card that I go into this mess." He sighed. "Well, I can't say that I'm not bummed. But maybe-"

"Li!!!!"

He jumped, and turned to the girl standing behind him. "Don't scare me like that, Kinomoto," he growled.

She giggled a little. "Sorry. I was just excited to see you." Her lips pursed into a friendly smile.

"Oh well. It's fine anyway. Have any of your cards been taken again?"

"Not that I remember," she said flatly. There was a short pause. "We'd better get back before the others wonder where we are."

Li slowly nodded. They slowly reenter the building and returned to the practice session.

The elementary trio stepped up to the doorstep of Tomoyo's mansion. Li extended a hand, yto open the door. Slowly, the door opened by itself. They all looked at each other and stepped in.

"Hey! Don't step on me!!"

The kids abruptly froze and looked down. A manju bun stared up at them, bouncing up and down on the floor. "Kuro-rin is getting mad!! Wai! Wai!" With that it started to jump away again.

Someone picked up Mokona. He was wearing a red muscle shirt and loose shorts. Mokona was soon facing the blazing red eyes. "You don't call me Kuro-rin!!!" he growled fiercely.

A black baseball cap was shoved on his head. "Aww... Kuro-piipii has to be nice to Mokona. Plus, you're scaring the elementary ones." Fye popped out from behind them. He wore a light blue long-sleeve and faded jeans. He pulled them all to the living room.

Syaoran and Sakura-hime were sitting on one of the couches, expecting them.

When they all settled down, Syaoran finally spoke. "I think I know where the feather is. The Sealed Card of Clow has it."


	4. READ! HIATUS

Hai Hai! I haven't written in so long and I'm sorry for that. I lost interest in this story, so for now, it's on an indefinite hiatus.

If I ever get the will for this story back, I'll start again on this story.

Gomen!

Bloodyrose


End file.
